


Pleasant surprise

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rovender (Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Indeed.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Series: Rovender (Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027977
Kudos: 3





	Pleasant surprise

Our story starts in Ron and Lavender Weasley's house, they're discussing the letter their daughter Victoria sent them about her sorting.

Lavender asked, "Is she the first Weasley to not be sorted into Gryffindor, Ronnie?"

Ron said, "Oh, yeah. She is actually."

Lavender beamed, "It's a pleasant surprise though."

Ron shrugged. "Our Vicky was never exactly brave though, so it's not exactly that surprising."

Lavender nodded. "True, I think Hufflepuff suits her much better."

Ron agreed, "I think so too."


End file.
